


When The Weight Is Relentless

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [34]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: The battle for the world comes down to the final round, who will win?
Series: The Crystal Era [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/873915
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	When The Weight Is Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read a sorta Halloweeny story check out https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132904

**Now**

“I’m sorry Jack, I didn’t mean it when I said that you’re not family” Dean started to apologise.

“You were trying to keep it together and defeat Chuck,” Jack told him.

“The amount of stress both you, Sam and Castiel were under would kill most normal people” he continued.

Jack was right, Dean had noticed new wrinkles and grey hairs since defeating God.

That was still no excuse for the way Dean had treated him, planning to use him as cannon fodder.

He briefly wondered if he had been possessed, that would explain his behaviour.

Jack sat on the kitchen table with an ice pack pressed to his head.

He had mild symptoms of a concussion, but other than that and a few busies he was fine.

Hopefully, Sam wouldn’t come in, he hated people ‘sitting where the food goes’.

**Then**

“Really, Dean sighed exhaustedly there has to be a better way”.

Sam shook his head “I know it’s unorthodox but we’re out of normal options”.

The fate of the world was in the wings of Ho-Oh, a legendary Pokemon.

Jack told them that Ho-Oh had agreed to help them, but because it was so powerful no one could control it.

“So our only hope might decide it doesn’t want to help anymore and just fuck off to who knows where,” Dean asked?

“Ho-Oh’s too high level, we have no badges and even if we did, it’s a legendary, they aren’t the easiest to control” Jack explained.

Dean sat down, his head in his hand it was almost comical. 

The end of the world was nigh and their only hope was a character from an Anime series.

Jack had told Dean how Ho-Oh had revived Suicune, Entei, and Raikou after they died in the Brass Tower fire.

Obviously, it’s powerful but if it can’t be controlled then maybe it wasn’t worth it. 

It was T-3 days till the big showdown, maybe they could still find another solution.

Dean was drinking so much tea to steady his nerves, that after Sam restocked their supply he had to hide it in his room.

T-2days, Dean had been pouring over books since 8 this morning.

Every lead he found fizzled out, not even Rowena could even find a spell.

Honestly, it was possible that a spell that powerful didn’t even exist.

It seemed like Chuck was sabotaging them at every turn. Dean was starting to lose his mind.

Not only could Ho-Oh defeat Chuck, but it could also bring back everyone they had lost.

It wasn’t like Dean wouldn’t do anything to get everyone back, especially Castiel.

There was still a chance that it wouldn’t work, and it would have all been for not.

Everything hinged on Ho-Oh, and even if they defeated Chuck, there was a chance Ho-Oh might not bring everyone back.

Only Jack could ask that of Ho-Oh, and it could still refuse. Even though he was the most pure-hearted out of all three of them.

The last day went by so fast and before Dean knew it, it was time. 

Mewtwo located Chuck at the local park, everything hinged on Ho-Oh appearing.

Sam, Dean and Jack hid in the bushes apparently, Ho-Oh was coming, just very slowly.

It took 30 minutes for Ho-Oh to get there, it had gotten lost on the way to the park.

Ho-Oh quietly flew over to where they hid, a gold and silver ball fell from its mouth and landed on Dean’s head.

“Ho-Oh the Rainbow Pokemon” “It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining its bright rainbow-coloured wings. Rotom explains.

“It says that after it delivers the final hit, we need to throw the GS Ball” “It also says that the ball has a 1/256 (39%) chance of failing” Jack informed Dean.

Ho-Oh fired the first shot, knocking Chuck off the bench.

Hp bars appeared in the sky on both sides, a voice from nowhere narrated the battle.

Ho-Oh used Sacred Fire, a critical hit. -240

Chuck used Toxic, Ho-oh was badly poisoned.

Jack used a Pecha Berry, Ho-Oh was cured of its poison.

Chuck used Waterfall, It’s super effective. -142

Ho-Oh used Duel Wingbeat. -132

Chuck used Ice Beam, the move missed.

Ho-Oh used Thunderbolt. -160

Chuck used Sludge Bomb. -57

Ho-Oh used Steel Wing. -162

Chuck hung on using his Focus Band.

Chuck used Ice Beam, It’s super effective. -162

Ho-oh used Sacred Fire. -162

Chuck fainted.

Dean used GS Ball.

*Shake*

*Shake*

*Shake*

*Click*

Chuck was caught.

One of the blasts went haywire and knocked Jack out.

Ho-Oh brought back Castiel, Eileen and everyone else Chuck had blinked away.

It was finally over they had won. They beat God.

**Now**

Jack became the new god and visited occasionally 

Eileen and Castiel moved into the bunker, luckily the bunker seemed to grow when needed.

They stored the GS Ball in the deepest depths of the bunker.

The room where they kept it was weird, it seemed to blink in and out of existence at will.

Sometimes it was there, other times it was just a plain wall.

Dean was in the library when he heard scratching at the door.

He opened the door, and Miracle jumped on him licking his face.

Miracle turned out to be a stray, the list of pets and Pokemon got longer all the time.

Sure, sometimes Dean noticed a couple more grey hairs, and it was hard to get some peace.

But, everybody in the bunker, human or Pokemon, was family.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I gave Jack a concussion, so I had to make up a reason at the end.  
> Ho-oh-Crystal -Bulbapedia  
> The GS Ball has no use in the Anime, it was going to contain Celebi which would then kick off a large arc. Celebi was made the star of Pokemon 4ever (2001-Japan, 2002-US) so the GS Ball was forgotten.
> 
> In the games ( Japanese Crystal, VC version for the US) you get the GS Ball after beating the Elite 4 (you may need to have all 16 badges, I seen articles that say you have to beat the main story and some that say you have to beat all the Kanto gyms along with the main story) and enter the Poke Center in Goldenrod City (Pokemon Communication Center in the Japanese version), take it to Kurt in Azalea Town, the next day he tells you something is going on in Ilex Forest, go there and place the ball in the shrine, Celebi will then challenge you.
> 
> The way the game is coded unless it skips the accuracy check, every move that has a 100% accuracy has a 1/256 (0.00390625%) chance of missing. This is in all Gen.1 games which are Red, Blue and Yellow. (I didn’t explain this the best, if you really want to know, you’d have to find someone who can explain this better.) Far as I know it is not in Green which was a Japan-only release. Their Green became our Blue.
> 
> The 1/256 miss does not apply in Fire Red, Leaf Green (Gen.3 remakes of Gen.1) or Let’s Go Pikachu, Let’s Go Eevee (Gen.7 remakes of Gen.1). LGPE are remakes of Yellow. When you start in Yellow, you rival pushes you out of the way and takes the Eevee you were supposed to get, so you have to take Pikachu. Yellow is inspired by the anime. LEPE were released in time for Yellow’s 20th anniversary (2018) in Japan.
> 
> This does not appear in Pokemon Stadium but there might be a 1/65536 ( 0.0000152587890625%) chance to miss. This has not been confirmed for sure, so please take it with a grain of salt.
> 
> I modeled the battle after how they are in the game, same with the catch at the end.  
> The announcer from nowhere is a reference to Pokemon Stadium.  
> Focus Band has a 10% chance to activate leaving the user with 1 HP.  
> Chuck Stats-  
> HP-623, Attack-570, Defense-466 ,Special Attack-466, Special Defense-551 ,Speed-380  
> Nature-Lonely= +Att. -Def.  
> Moves-Toxic, Waterfall, Sludge Bomb, Ice Beam
> 
> Ho-Oh Stats-HP-658, Attack-578, Defense-558, Sp.Def-558, Sp.Att-560, Speed-558  
> Nature-Serious= +Speed -Speed  
> Moves-Scared Fire, Dual Wingbeat, Thunderbolt, Steel Wing
> 
> I had to put all the numbers through a damage calculator which was way more completed than I thought it was going to be.  
> I kept changing the stats, so you'll never get the results in the story.  
> I'm pretty sure that damage calculators aren't supposed for fictional battles against god.  
> The damage calculator I used was Pokemonshowdown.com
> 
> I have no doubt confused the shit out of anyone who reads this story.  
> Title is from a line in 'Just For Now' by Tonight Alive.  
> Soundtrack is Sheer Heart Attack-Queen.  
> Written for spncoldesthits.


End file.
